What's One More?
by jellybean96
Summary: They already have five kids. Five young, crazy boys. What's one more kid added to the mix? Part 3 of the Housewives!AU


**Hey babes! Back again with a new piece to the Housewives!AU. This one's been a long time coming and I know of at least one person that's going to be very excited to read this. I hope you all are too. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate you."

Grant looks up from the newspaper lying on the table in front of him to see his wife hovering over where he sits, holding something vaguely familiar in her hand as she glares daggers at him, the other hand resting on her hip. He sighs. "What did I do this time?"

"You got me pregnant again, you idiot, that's what you did." She tosses the pregnancy test onto the table for him to see.

He looks down at the two pink lines on the display, his eyes going wide. He looks back up at his wife. "Wait, really?"

She nods. "Yeah. I should be happy about this baby, and there's a part of me that is, but I really hate you for making me have to go through all of this again. Wasn't five enough for you? Wasn't _one_ enough? I don't think my body can handle nine months of puking and peeing and stretch marks again. Not for a sixth time."

"We'll get through it together," he tells his wife honestly, shifting in his chair to face her.

"Yeah, says the guy who doesn't have to carry the kid for nine months and then push their whole being out of the lower half of their body through a very small hole."

He nods. "True. But we've done this five times already. I'm sure we can handle one more."

Skye narrows her eyes at her husband. "One more. We are having no more children after this one. I cannot— _will not_ —go through this for a seventh time."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure that you don't," he promises her.

"You will?"

He nods. "Absolutely."

She grins. "Great. Then you'll get snipped."

Grant's eyes go wide. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me," she says with a small nod as she turns to go into the kitchen. "You're getting snipped. As soon as possible. There's no way in hell I'm going to go through all of this for a seventh time, so we're taking precautions as early as possible. You getting snipped now is a surefire way to make sure I never get pregnant again."

"Well what about you?" he asks.

"I had to carry all five—now six—of your children, so I think the least you can do for me is to get snipped."

Grant sighs. "You're right."

Skye smiles. "Good, I'm glad you recognize that. Now can you toss that test in the trash and wipe down the table before one of the boys sees it and starts asking questions? I don't want to tell them until I'm a little further along."

Grant nods, already up out of his seat and headed toward the trash can. "Anything for you, my dear."

Skye rolls her eyes. "Suck up."

He smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek as he passes by her. "Only for you."

Skye laughs quietly and shakes her head at her husband, turning around to make her way to her in-home office to try and get some things done before her oldest kids return home.

.

.

.

Stepping down out of the back door of her house, Skye casually makes her way across the extra-large yard between her house and the one next door, kicking a few stray toys out of her path. She sighs at the number of toys that have accumulated over the years between the two families. It's getting beyond ridiculous. Part of her just wants to bag it all up and give it to a thrift store, but she'd rather not have to deal with all the kids whining and complaining about their missing toys, so she leaves it be.

Pushing open the back door of the neighboring house to hers once she steps onto the back porch, she makes her way inside, letting the door fall closed behind her.

"Jemma?" she calls out, making her way further into the house. "Where are you? I need to talk to you."

"In the living room."

Moving further into the house, Skye finds her best friend in the living room, her youngest child curled up next to her as they watch something on the television set on the opposite side of the room.

"Auntie Skye!"

Skye smiles at the two-and-a-half-year-old. "Hey, Jenny. How are you?"

"Icky."

Jemma sighs. "Apparently she caught something at preschool and now we're trying to fight it off. Poor thing's been miserable the last few days."

"No more bugs," Jenny says, scrunching up her nose and shaking her head.

"That's definitely a good idea. Thank goodness Nate's not in preschool yet, but maybe I should take CJ to the pediatrician as a precaution, see if we can catch it early if he's got it too."

"Might be a good idea since he and Jenny go to the same preschool," Jemma tells her. "So what did you come over here for?"

Skye nods. "Right. Could I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?"

"Sure. Jenny, mum will be right back. You just sit here and watch the show and eat your soup. It'll help you feel better."

"Okay."

Jemma presses a kiss to her daughter's forehead before standing up and joining Skye in the kitchen. She takes a deep breath as she enters behind her best friend. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you still have that tea?" Skye asks, dodging the question. She goes for the cabinet above the stove, standing on her toes to reach inside. She pulls down a box of tea with a triumphant smile.

"Skye, what's going on?"

"I want tea," she responds with a shrug.

"You never want tea," Jemma tells her. "You could live off of coffee if you could, even though that's extremely unhealthy. The only times I've ever seen you drink tea were when you were preg—" She gasps. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Skye bites her lip and nods her head. "I'm freaking out, Jemma."

"Why are you freaking out? You've already done this five times."

"That's exactly it," Skye says, checking the tea kettle on the stove before carrying it over to the sink to fill it up. "I've already done this five times. Can I really do it another? What if I completely screw this kid up because I'm not even aware of anything anymore after having five boys?" She carries the kettle back to the stove and sets it on top of the burner, flipping the dial onto high. She turns toward her friend and leans back against the counter. "Please help me."

"Would it help you if I told you that I was with child as well?"

Skye's eyes go wide. "What? You are?"

Jemma nods. "Yes. I found out yesterday. I still haven't told Fitz yet, so don't say anything."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Have you told Grant?"

"Earlier. I threw the pregnancy test at him and told him I hated him."

Jemma frowns. "Skye…"

"What? He knows I don't actually hate him. I'm just mad at him for making me have to go through all of this again."

"As far as I'm concerned, it takes two to make a baby."

Skye waves her off. "Whatever. My point is, you're never not scared whenever you get pregnant, no matter how many times you get pregnant. You may think you'll be ready when that next baby comes along, but then all of a sudden, you have a toddler and a newborn to worry about and a husband that's at work all day. It would drive anyone insane."

"That may be true," Jemma tells her. "But this time, you have five boys, and Tray is perfectly capable of helping to take care of his younger siblings once the new baby gets here."

"Yeah, I guess. And you have the twins to help out a bit with Jenny."

"Very true. Though, I don't know how much help they'll be at five years old"

"And hey," Skye says, ignoring her friends' concern, "these two are going to best friends because they'll probably be born really close together."

Jemma smiles. "Oh, that's wonderful. I don't think we've been pregnant at the same time before."

Skye tilts her head. "I think we've overlapped once, but definitely never gone through all nine months at the same time. Also, you know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"It's a very good thing our house is plenty big enough for such a large family. I'm pretty sure the kids would riot if we had to move in order to accommodate for another kid."

* * *

"Kids! Get your butts down here!" Skye shouts up the staircase to the upper level of the house where all five of the boys' bedrooms are. She waits a minute until she hears light padding across the hardwood floor before turning and making her way into the living room where her husband is already sitting on the couch. She sits next to him and automatically leans into his side, one hand resting comfortably on his thigh.

A few seconds later, all five of her boys come barreling down the stairs and into the living room, climbing over one another to find a spot on the couch across from her and Grant.

"Boys, your dad and I have a surprise for you," Skye says to her children, watching as her oldest does his best to wrangle their youngest into his seat, the year and a half-year-old trying to climb off the couch and run around the living room instead.

"A dog?" their second youngest pipes up excitedly.

Grant shakes his head. "No, CJ it's not a dog. I don't think we can handle a dog and five kids at the same time."

CJ deflates. "Aw man."

"But hopefully it's something you'll still all be excited about."

"Can you just tell us what it is already?" Tray asks them.

Skye nods and breathes in deeply. "Right, you're right, we should just tell you. Well, your dad and I…we found something out a couple of months ago that's going to change things around here. Again. I'm pregnant, we're going to be having another baby soon."

"Another one?" Tray asks with raised eyebrows. "Wasn't five enough for you guys?"

Skye looks at Grant and quirks a brow with pursed lips, further proving her point from when she told him the news.

"This baby wasn't planned," Grant says to their children, "that much is very true. But just because we didn't plan for another baby, it doesn't mean we are going to love it any less than if we did plan for it. And we're not going to love any of you any less, either."

"We're not worried about that," Tray tells him. "At least, I'm not. I've had to deal with four younger brothers and I know all about that whole 'there's enough love to go around' thing. I'm just worried it'll be loud again because babies cry a lot."

"We'll get you some noise-canceling headphones this time around, how about that?" Skye suggests.

Tray shrugs. "Okay."

"Good. Any other concerns?" She looks at each of her other four children.

They all offer shrugs and head shakes, the younger ones most likely not quite grasping the concept just yet of how much another baby is going to change their household dynamic once again.

* * *

"Daddy."

Grant glances away from the hot pan on the stove in front of him to see one of his boys standing next to him, still clad in his pajamas because they've just been having a lazy day at home. "Hey, CJ."

"Hi."

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Mommy's sick," the almost four-year-old says with a small frown.

"I know she is, buddy. She's sick because there's a baby in her tummy."

CJ gets furrowed brows to match his frown. "You needa help mommy."

Grant sighs, a tiny smile pulling at his lips at his son's deep concern for Skye. "I wish I could, CJ, but there's not really much we can do to make mommy feel better. We have to wait until the baby comes and we've still got a long time until that happens."

CJ lets out a huff and turns around, marching out of the kitchen, making the extra effort to stomp his sock-clad feet against the hardwood floor.

Grant just chuckles at his son, turning back to the stove just in time to see the food almost burning.

Outside the kitchen, CJ pads his way across the living room to the hallway just behind the stairs where he knows his parents' bedroom and bathroom is.

Stepping up to the closed door, he stretches up to reach the door handle, fumbling for a minute before turning it and pushing the door open.

Moving inside the room, he silently walks over to the large bed and grips the blanket to pull himself up onto it, moving across the blankets on his hands and knees.

Hovering for a minute above the sleeping form that is his mom, he climbs over the top of her and then settles down next to her, curling his small body as close to her as he can get.

After a moment, Skye stirs in her bed, her eyes cracking open. "CJ?" she asks.

He smiles at her. "Hi, mommy."

"Hi, baby. What are you doing in here? Where's your dad?"

"He's makin food. You're sick, mommy."

"I know I am. The baby's making me sick. But I'll be okay. You still didn't tell me why you're in here."

"You give me cuddles when I'm sick. So imma give you cuddles."

Skye smiles softly at her son, reaching a hand out to run through his hair, mentally reminding herself that he'll need a haircut soon. "That's very sweet of you, CJ. I will never turn down cuddles from any of my boys. Come here." She pulls him closer to her body and holds him close, his head resting against her chest, despite how sore her breasts are, and one of his tiny arms wrapping around her barely-there bump, his tiny feet burying themselves in between her thighs.

She smiles at the feeling of having her son wrapped up in her arms, savoring each tiny moment of him wanting to snuggle with her until he gets older and thinks cuddling with his mom isn't cool anymore.

"I love you so much, CJ," she says quietly, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

"Love you too, mommy."

* * *

"So, doc, is it a boy again? Or are we finally getting that little girl I know Grant's secretly always wanted? Just give it to us straight. Sixth time doing this whole thing with you, no need to get all special about it or anything. Just tell us."

The doctor shifts on his seat. "Um, well, I'm not sure what you're having this time around."

Skye's brows furrow. "What do you mean you aren't sure? Isn't that thing supposed to tell us if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'm afraid that the baby has positioned his or herself in a way that doesn't allow us a clear enough view to know if they're a boy or a girl."

Skye's eyes go wide. "Wait, seriously?"

The doctor nods. "Yes."

"Damn."

"There's a chance that we can get a better view at a later ultrasound, but at the moment it is much too hard to tell if you're having a boy or a girl."

"Of course this one would be impossible to know," Skye mutters under her breath. "Just our luck that our final kid chooses to be completely stubborn." She looks at the doctor. "Can we still get printouts of the ultrasound?"

The doctor nods with a small smile. "Of course. Same amount as usual?"

Skye nods. "Yes please."

"Alright. I'll be right back with those for you, then."

"Great, thanks."

The doctor leaves the room and she takes a moment to clean the gel off her stomach, pulling her shirt back down and sitting up. She looks over at her husband.

"Jemma's gonna be pissed that she can't throw us a baby shower that has a color theme."

"Shouldn't she be worrying about her own baby shower?"

Skye shrugs. "You know Jemma, she's gonna insist on throwing us a baby shower anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Though, we still have to worry about throwing birthday parties for Tray, Connor, and Alex."

"CJ."

His brows furrow. "What?"

"We have to throw parties for Tray, Connor, and CJ. We just had Alex's birthday."

Grant blinks. "Oh, right, yeah. I knew that."

She leans back on the bed with one hand, the other rubbing soothing motions over her stomach. "Tray's turning ten so honestly, all we'll really have to do is make sure we have enough pizza and junk food and let him and his friends loose in the backyard to do whatever the hell they want for a few hours. Maybe have some water balloons or something out there for them."

"What about Connor and CJ?"

She waves him off. "I don't want to worry about that right now. We've still got time."

Grant nods. "Okay."

"Alright, I have those printouts for you," the doctor says as he enters the room, carrying a small folder with their ultrasound photos inside.

Skye smiles appreciatively at the man. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. You know where to go to schedule your next appointment, so I'll see you then."

She slides the folder into her bag and then takes the hand her husband is holding out to her to help her down from the table. "See you soon." She gives the doctor a small wave before she and Grant step out of the room and into the hallway.

"Skye! Grant!"

Turning their heads, Skye grins when she sees Jemma and Fitz approaching from their own examination room just down the hall.

"Jemma. Oh my goodness, I totally forgot you guys were here. How'd your appointment go?"

"Really great. We're having a boy," Jemma says excitedly. "What about you? Another boy or a little girl this time?"

"We're not sure."

Fitz's brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently the baby wasn't in the right position to tell just yet," Grant explains to their friends. "We're hoping we'll be able to see better at one of the later ultrasounds."

"Well that's a shame," Jemma tells her. "It's going to make gift-giving and the theme at your baby shower that much more difficult."

"I don't need a theme for the shower, Jem," Skye reminds her best friend. "Just food and drinks, maybe a few games, and enough space to hold the presents that I know people are going to give me even though I've had five kids already and probably still have a bunch of baby stuff lying around somewhere."

"It's the thought that counts," Jemma says to her. "Most people give gift receipts these days anyway, just in case you need to return or exchange it for some reason."

"Yes, I know, Jemma. I've been through five baby showers, and way too many kids' birthdays to count."

"Right, well, you know what the exciting thing is?"

"What's that?"

"We can have a joint baby shower this time," Jemma says with a smile. "I know most women probably don't like doing that, simply because they want the sole focus on them and their child, but I figure, you've had a baby shower enough times and we're close enough friends that you wouldn't mind it."

Skye quirks a brow. "Friends? Jemma, we're pretty much family at this point."

"So is that a yes on the joint baby shower, then?"

Skye laughs quietly and nods her head. "Yeah, Jemma, we can do a joint baby shower. Might actually take some of the stress off since I also have three birthday parties to worry about soon."

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting. I love you so much, Skye."

Skye laughs at her friend again. "I love you too, Jem."

* * *

"Momma!"

"Hey, baby," Skye says when she sees her youngest son running into the hospital room, the rest of his brothers trailing behind him, with their grandmother right after them.

"How are you feeling, mom?" her oldest asks her, standing near the foot of the bed, his hands tucked in his pockets and his short hair sticking up at odd angles, an almost identical image of his father.

She smiles softly at him. "I'm good, Tray, thank you. Just exhausted."

"Where's the baby?"

"With your dad. He should be back any second. But for right now, come and cuddle with momma. I've missed my boys."

Nate immediately pulls himself up onto the bed and snuggles deep into her side, giggling when she peppers his face in kisses. "Oh, I missed you boys so much," she says to all five of her sons.

"We missed you too, mom," Connor, her middle son, tells her.

"Did you guys behave for your grandparents?" she asks them, running one hand through Nate's hair as the two-year-old cuddles with her.

"They acted as they always do," her mom says, stepping up to the side of the bed. "Of course, that didn't stop Phil from trying to discipline them."

Skye snorts. "You know, I'm glad that he's so sweet on the kids and everything, and I love him, but he needs to stop trying to discipline them. It never works. Because he's like Grant and can't say no to them." She tilts her head. "Well, that's not entirely true. Grant can say no to the kids, but it's very rare and usually when he knows I've already said no."

Melinda laughs quietly and then runs a hand over the top of Skye's head, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'm very proud of you, sweetheart. Having one child was difficult enough for me, so I can't imagine going through it six times."

Skye lets out a breath. "It's certainly not easy, but I look to you a lot, even if you don't know it. You did amazing raising me by yourself, so I just hope that Grant and I do as good of a job with our kids that you did with me."

Melinda smiles softly. "I think you're doing pretty well so far. You've got a great group of boys. Speaking of boys, since the baby is born now I'm assuming you know if it's a boy or a girl. So which is it? Do I have another grandson or do I get to have a granddaughter this time around?"

"We're back."

Before Skye can answer her mom, she hears her husband announcing his presence back into the hospital room, cradling their newborn baby in his arms, wrapped tightly in a hospital-issued blanket. "Hey, guys," he says upon seeing the boys there. He gives his mother-in-law a quick smile and nod of his head.

"Hi, dad," Tray responds. His brows furrow together in confusion. "Wait, why is the baby in a pink blanket?"

"Boys," Skye speaks up, "your dad and I would like for you to meet your new baby sister, Marie Sophia."

Nate immediately scrunches up his face. "No."

"Don't be like that, Nate," Skye says to her son. "You've got a beautiful little sister now. And you're going to love her so much."

Nate shakes his head defiantly and crosses his arms over his small chest, his face setting into a deep frown. "No."

Skye sighs and looks up at the rest of her boys. "What about you four? Are any of you against having a sister? Because it's kind of too late if you are. Your dad and I have grown pretty attached so we're gonna keep her and bring her home."

Tray shrugs. "I'm cool with it."

Skye smiles at her eldest, running a hand over the top of Nate's head. "I had a feeling you would be." She looks up at her husband and holds her arms out to him, wiggling her fingers. "Hand over the baby. Momma needs some cuddle time."

Grant laughs quietly and easily maneuvers baby Marie into his wife's arms, lifting Nate off the bed and hoisting him on his hip. Nate instinctively wraps his arms around Grant's neck to stay upright easier.

"Mom, when are you coming back home?" their second eldest, Alexander, asks.

Skye looks at her son. "Not sure, baby. A couple of days, at least."

Alex sighs. "Fine."

"Why? What's going on that you're so eager to have me home already?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's just weird not having you at home."

"I'm sure it is. But I promise I'll be home soon."

"Why do you have to stay?" Connor asks.

"The doctors just want to make sure that your sister and I are doing okay before they let us go home. But since everything went well earlier, I don't think we'll be here for very long."

"That's good," Melinda tells her daughter. "The last thing you need is to be cooped up in here for longer than you actually want to be. Now hand me the baby. She needs some grandma time."

Skye reluctantly hands her mom the baby, a smile instantly coming across her face at the sight. She'll never get tired of seeing her mom interact with her kids. She'll never get tired of seeing Phil with them either. He may not be her biological dad and didn't come into her life until she was an adult, but he was more than happy to take on the role of grandpa when he started seeing her mom.

"Where's Phil?" she asks her mom after a moment, her thoughts having shifted to the man in her mom's life.

"He wanted to be here," her mom tells her. "But unfortunately he had an emergency at work that he couldn't get away from. I'm sure he'll be by the house soon to see you both, though."

"You hear that, Marie?" Skye says to her daughter. "You get to meet your grandpa soon. He's a pretty cool guy so I'm sure you'll like him."

"Grandpa's the best!" Connor exclaims with a wide smile. "He buys us lots of presents!"

"Which I've been begging him repeatedly for years not to do," Skye says. "The kids have enough toys as it is. They don't even play with most of the ones that they have."

Melinda sighs and shakes her head. "He loves doing it. I've tried convincing him to ease up on it, but it doesn't last for very long. And now that you have a little girl, I'm sure his gift giving will just get worse. He told me he always wanted a daughter and that he'd spoil her like crazy if he did."

Skye groans, leaning her head back. "It'll be a miracle if she doesn't end up a brat from how much I know he's going to buy her whatever she wants."

"I know you, Skye, you won't let that happen."

"Only time will tell."

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
